shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lady Oscura
Lady Oscura (スティーブンダーク) was a former world noble who married Stephen D. Oscura, before he became a separatist. A former member of the Taichibuki as well, being its ever first lady. But after following her husband, she became a member of The Hakuri Pirates. She has a number of odd jobs on the ship and within the crew; she acts as the ships chef and more of a care taker. Lady Oscura is one of Mother Eve’s ladies in waiting, caring for Mother Eve. Lady Oscura is known as the Opal Queen, because of her devil fruit power the Oparu Oparu no Mi. With this getting her a bounty of only 90,000,000 for such crimes as, leaving her noble home and becoming the wife of Stephen D. Oscura. With this she sets out to care for all of the children of god. Appearance Lady Oscura is a very beautiful woman, although older she has been said to be one of the most beautiful noble women. She keeps her hair in a very big bun and wears a hair net like accessory to keep it check. She wears many opal jewelry the most, she loves opal the most. From her rings to her necklaces, however unlike the wise tales about opal. All of her opal jewelry was bought for her; however she does wear a string of pearl given to her by Stephen. In terms of clothing she wears a very nobles dress; she wears a very long noble’s gown mostly a black and brown shaded, on her sleeves she has an eye pattern. With a high collar and long tight sleeves, with lace on the end of her sleeves. She wears a pair of noble’s shoes, but is pointed at the end. Persoanlity Lady Oscura is a very mysterious woman; she is a mother figure to the Hakuri Crew. She like many other mothers is extremely protective to her “children”, extremely cruel to those who hurt or go against her children. But she speaks in an aggressive and angry tone, belittling others. Her cruelty was shown when she was among the females who tutored Tashigi when she was captured along with smoker. The most was slapping her across the face and grabbing onto her head, like many other members she is extremely loyal to both Demetrius and her husband Stephen. Relationships Family Stephen D. Oscura Lady Oscura seems to be an extremely loyal wife to her husband, she does as told by him and driven by her devotion to Stephen. However she is treated like a queen by Stephen in exchange for her loyalty. Maximus D. Oscura Maximus loves his mother to death, his loyalty and love for her was so strong. That he killed a man who just insulted her and Maximus snapped his neck, for what he said to his mother. His true love for his mother was shown when they both have fought side by side during the attack on jousai down, it seems that Maximus was heated up and took out many opponents just to see his mother safe. Hakuri Crew Lady Oscura is a very dark mother figure among the crew, she is often called mother and Lady Oscura will go to the ends of the earth, to track down those who have harmed her children. She fits in among the crew; however she feels the most like a mother to the female members of the crews. Praising Lady Amarantha and Bao Ling for their skills and saying how proud they make her, as they see her as a mother. Stephen's Division In Stephen’s division she is treated like a queen, since she is Stephen’s wife and as such she is treated with the up most respect. Kotaro the rest of the division do as ordered and treats her like a queen and does know her powers. Demetrius D. Xavier Demetrius and Lady Oscura, she is respect to him and she often yells out like many other members in their chant. Blessed is god and his children, which Demetrius always loves to her. He also praises Lady Oscura for his caretaking of Mother Eve and her ways to defeat the children of god. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Lady Oscura is a very well trained swordsman she learned from her own family a style all her own. She is a masterful at the french style the most, since most of her theme is that of a french noblewoman. She can handle herself with a swordsman, however she is more of the weaker members of the Hakuri Crew. She has shown to take on the likes of a captain level Marine. Devil Fruit The Oparu Oparu no Mi (オパールオパール) is a logia type devil fruit in which the user can become and manipulate Opal. Oparu for “Opal”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Opal-Opal Fruit. Haki Lady Oscura has a basic understanding of haki however only increasing her sense and a bit of her durability. She is still in training to master her own haki and be able to control her skills. Master Doctor As a noble's daughter she was taught by her mother to use many healing techniques and many herbal remedies to tear different sicknesses and injures. However she isn't the nicest of doctors she only heals member of the Hakuri Pirates along with Missy. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Former Noble Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Stephen's Division Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Doctor Category:Swordsmen